Revenge is Sweet
by MammaMiaMonster
Summary: Ari is back and getting his revenge on Gibbs. Please read & review


**Heya this is the story I wrote for my coursework but my teacher said I couldn't use it because it was plagiarism so sadly I don't own NCIS = [ please review as its my first story.**

It was a sweltering day and Kate, Tony and Abby did not want to go to work. They would rather be sat in the park. Normally they would happily enter the navy yard yet their boos Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on a mad hunt for the hamas terrorist Ari who had slipped past them twice.

Abby Suicto was 100% Goth she had her died black hair constantly in pigtails, black lipstick, black clothes and tattoos like a spider web on her neck. She also had an addiction to caf-pows. Abby was the teams' forensic scientist and she was the main reason they solved the crimes.

Abby's best friend: Kate was a tough, no nonsense former secret service agent who was hand picked to protect the president. She had no problem informing people of this when they thought she was weak. She had brown shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes and no tolerance for Tony's womaniser attitude.

Tony was a womaniser who had a new girlfriend every week and had once said he got into NCIS by just smiling. He frequently told them that all he wore was designer. He was tall, brown haired and Italian.

As they arrived at work they all split off to their own departments for another day of crime solving and dreading what Gibbs would do if they didn't catch Ari soon.

It was around 4 when Abby went down to autopsy to talk to ducky as she had nothing to do and talking to Bert the hippo was getting tiresome.

Ducky was part way through an autopsy when Abby arrived.

'Hey Duckman, what's up?' asked Abby.

'Oh hello Abigail, just checking this guys liver.' Replied Ducky.

'I just came down for the blood.'

'Oh, I just sent mr palmer up with it for you.'

'That's funny I never saw him when I came down.'

'What's autopsy gremlin done now?' Tony asked as he and Kate walked through the sliding doors.

'How'd he die Duck?' inquired Kate.

'I won't know for a few hours yet Caitlin.'

'And palmer has gone walkabouts with my blood samples.'

On the other side of the room on one of the tables; which currently had its lights turned off; was a black body bag, which had started to unzip itself. Inside was Ari Haswari holding a sniper rifle and a creepy, psycho smile on his face, ready to shoot anybody who pissed him off. Around his waist was 4 kilos of explosives and a timer.

He slide out of the body bag as silently as he could and skulking made his way closer and keeping to the shadows in order to stop his presence being known.

Kate was leaning on one of the tables just in front.

'Long time no see Caitlin.' Declared Ari.

Every occupant of the room turned and heard Tony state 'Ari'.

'How'd you get in here?' questioned Kate stepping back as Ari advanced forwards.

'Body bag' stated Ari as if it was a thing he normally did.

'Don't you guys check to see if the body's actually dead?'

Whilst this was going on Ari had locked the door so none of them could escape and had come back to his original position.

'How's Gibbs by the way? Still building a boat in his basement?'

'Still finding a way to kill you everyday.' spat Kate.

Kate eyes followed Ari as he walked around the room. He passed Abby who had Ducky's arm around her. She realised he had yet to take off his jacket; even in autopsy where there were fridges to keep the bodies cold; it was stifling hot.

His jacket looked as though it had lumps under it. She saw a red wire peeping out from underneath the bottom. She turned to look at Tony who was only roughly two steps away and mouthed 'bomb' and Tony nodded in acknowledgement.

Ari looked down at the timer that was clipped onto his belt 10 seconds it read.

'Say goodbye to your friends it'll be the last time you'll see them.'

Kate, Tony, Abby and ducky just sat there as Ari stood there smiling creepily.

BOOM

Gibbs, who was walking down the street coffee in hand, heard this and ran, dropping his coffee on the way, only to meet rubble, glass and smoke flying everywhere.

He had lost Jenny who he still loved after all those years and the reason his rules came about. He had nearly lost her then yet now he had, along with all his team.

He took the knife that was in his gun holster and dragged it slowly along his neck. Nobody else he cared for was going to die while he was still here.


End file.
